Angels (Monotheism)
Hebrew: mal'akh, מַלְאָךְ (messenger); abbir, אַבִּיר (mighty), Elohim, אלוהים ("Godly beings"); ---- "the ones with the halos and the golden harps" | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Mitra | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Heaven | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = Various | AvgWeight = Various | Eyes = | Hair = Variable | Skin = Variable | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = Wings | UnusualFeatures = Glowing aura | Origin = Created to serve God and protect humanity | GalaxyOfOrigin = Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin = Sol | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = Heaven | Creators = Bill Everett | First = Venus #14 | Quotation = She's not an angel perched on a fluffy cloud waiting to impart unknown wisdom to me from the afterlife! | Speaker = Miguel O'Hara | QuoteSource = Spider-Man 2099 Vol 3 2 | Overview = In many of Earth's monotheistic religions (Judaism, Christianity, Islam), as well as in Zoroastrianism, angels are believed to be guardians of mankind and messengers of God. During the Hyborian Age, the Zoroastrian God Mithra, under his name Mitra and monotheistic worship, was told to command to a Heavenly Host of angels and saints, while the worship of Erlik and of the Tarim involved angels as well (playing lyres in the "Garden of Tarim"), including the Sea-God. :It is unknown if there's a relation between those angels. Angels are celestial beings that live in Heaven. | HistoryText = Origins There are different origins among the Angels. The most powerful Angels claim to have served God since the dawn of time. They were created by God with the sole purpose to serve him. Some mortal souls who reached Heaven after their deaths have also seemingly become angelic beings. Early years Among the most powerful was Lucifer the Morningstar, son of dawn and bringer of light. Allegedly, he led an army of Angels to repel the N'Garai from Earth. Rebellion against God / War in Heaven The Angels were charged with protecting mankind from the evils of the universe. However, some of the angels were jealous of the humans. Lucifer led a rebellion against God, starting a war in Heaven. Among the Angels mentioned to have joined Lucifer's rebellion as his lieutenants were fourteen angels, including Asmodeus, Lilith, Samael, Pazuzu, Xaphan, Micah (later Kazann), Beelzeboul, and Olivier Although only Lucifer, Micah and Olivier's claims are corroborated by non-fallen angels, but Pazuzu, Lilith and Xaphan's claims are considered confirmed as well. Other Demons' claims aren't formally confirmed but appear to be true. Lucifer was ultimately defeated after being sold out by Zadkiel whom he saw as a friend, Aftermaths Lucifer and his fourteen lieutenant angels were cast down into Hell. Zadkiel and his subordinates of the Black Host, including Malakim brothers Emmael and Vraniel, because of their previous alliance with Lucifer, were no longer allowed to serve in the choir, but were instead to serve into a "black ops" team,. They were also cast down to a portion of Heaven where they couldn't hear God and he couldn't hear them. A third of the Angels were expelled from Heaven. According to some sources, there were about 130 million fallen angels, unconfirmed sources listing as fallen angels (all believed to have followed Lucifer against their leader in the war against Heaven) whose fate is unrevealed the following: Abbadona, Adramaelec, Agares, Amezyarak, Amnixiel, Amy, Anane, Ananel, Anmael, Arakiba, Araqiel, Araziel, Arel, Arioch, Armen, Artaqifa, Asael, Asbeel, Asmoday, Astaroth, Astoreth, Atarculph, Auza, Azael, Azaradel, Azibeel, Azkeel, Azza, Azzael, Badariel, Bael, Balam, Baraqel, Baraqijal, Barbatos, Barbiel, Bartarel, Batarjal, Beelzebub, Beleth, Belial, Beliar, Belphegor, Busasejal, Byleth, Balberith, Cameron, Carnivean, Carreau, Caym, Chobaliel, Dagon, Danjal, Ertrael, Ezequeel, Flauros, Focalor, Forcas, Forneus, Gaap, Gadreel, Gressil, Gurson, Hakael, Hananel, Harut, Hauras, Helel, Hosampsich, Iblis, Ielahiah, Imamiah, Incubus, Iomuel, Ithuriel, Iuvart, Jeqon, Jetrel, Jomjael, Kasdaye, Kasdeja, Kawkabel, Kazbiel, Lauviah, Leviathan, Los, Mammon, Mara, Marbas, Marchsias, Marou, Marut, Mephistopheles, Meresin, Meririm, Moloch, Mulciber, Murmus, Nelchael, Neqael, Nilaihah, Nithael, Oeillet, Ophis, Orus, Ousir, Ouzza, Paimon, Penemue, Procell, Pruflas, Pursan, Qemuel, Rabdos, Ramiel, Raum, Regent, Rimmon, Rofocale, Rosier, Rumjal, Salamiel, Sammael, Samsaveel, Saraknyal, Satan/Shaitan, Saturunus, Sealiah, Semyaz, Senciner, Seriel, Shamshiel, Simapesiel, Sonneillon, Sophar, Sumiel, possibly Symnay, Tabaet, Taus-Melek (later pardoned by God), Tausa, Thammuz, Thaphabaoth, Thausael, Theutus, Tumael, Turael, Turel, Urakabarameel, Urian, Urthekau, Usiel, Uzza, Verrier, Verrin, Vual, Wall, Wormwood, Yetzer Hara, Yomyael, Zaciel Parmar, Zavevebe and Zophiel. The fallen angels became known as demons. These two factions have been at war for over one million years. ... Grigori's exile When God created humanity, he sent the Grigori to watch over them, but they liked what they saw too much. Christian apocrypha mentioned as 200 angels, although those numbers are unverified. Originally Heaven's weapons-master, Gadriel taught humanity to make weapons, and was consequently demoted to the Grigori. Great Flood After the Great Flood, Zadkiel was tasked by the Throne to oversaw Heaven's more clandestine of missions, including the overseeing of the Spirits of Vengeance. Modern Days ... Heaven's on Fire ... The war ended with Zadkiel claiming the Throne of Heaven for himself. Classification Hierarchy Both Judaism and Christianity have the angels divided into hierarchies, but different between the two religions. Judaism In Judaism, the Angels are ranked in descending order as Chayot Ha Kadesh, Ophanim, Erelim, Hashmalim, Seraphim, Malakhim, Elohim, Bene Elohim, Cherubim and Ishim. Elohim is also one of the general designations for Angels in Hebrew. Christianity In Christianity, the Angels are divided in three Spheres, each including three Choirs: * The First Sphere include the Seraphim, Cherubim and Thrones (Council of Thrones, or Orphanim) * The Second: Kyriotites (Order of Dominions, or Dominions), Dynameis (Choir of Virtues, or Virtues) and Exousiai (Powers), * The Third: Archai (Principalities), Archangels and Angels. Angels has become a common term for the entire kind, and many Seraphim appear to be Archangels, which suggest it is more a title than a rank. Choirs' leaders appear to be also sometimes Archangels: * Zadkiel himself was the chief of the Order of Dominions, yet was also an Archangel. * Haniel, the disputed Archangel, was prince of the Choir of Virtues. Groups Additionally to those choirs, many groups exist within the Angels: * The Asura, a group of Angels known as "the assassins of Heaven". * The Black Host, a group of Angels operating as Heaven's "black ops". * The Grigori, originally created to protect mankind, but went rogue and remained in the earthly realm. * Religion as Replacement for Thought Coalition. The Seraphim and Cherubim seemingly associated together among Seraphim and Cherubim, Inc.. The angels and some of those groups are sometimes mentioned as the Heavenly Host(s). Ephemera Angels created with a short lifespan for one specific purpose, such as saving souls of specific mortals. Such angels would include Anielle. | Habitat = Heaven | Gravity = Earth-like | Atmosphere = Earth-like | Population = No exact recorded number. Possibly about 400 millions at the time of the War in Heaven, about 260 millions immediately after the War. , a third of the Angels were expelled from Heaven. According to some sources mentioned in the Angels' entry of , there were about 130 million fallen angels.}} | Powers = The appearance of angels are widely varied and many seem able to alter their appearance at will, but most favor beautiful humanoid forms with large, birdlike wings protruding from their shoulder blades. They are immortal and do not age. Angels, depending on their ranking in the hierarchy of heaven, have varying levels of superhuman capabilities. * Superhuman Strength: Most angels have varying degrees of superhuman strength. Some can use their magical powers to augment their strength, but to an unknown degree. *'Superhuman Speed:' Ruth is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The various mystical energies flowing through Angels' bodies augment their musculature so that it generates virtually no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, Angels possess almost limitless superhuman stamina. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Angels' bodies, while similar in appearance to a human's, are considerably tougher and more resistant to injury than the tissues of a human being, to the extent where their bodies are virtually invulnerable to conventional injury. Angels are capable of withstanding great impact forces, high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite their superhuman durability, it is possible to injure Angels. However, their unique physiology and mystical energies enable them to rapidly recover from almost any form of injury. They are capable of regenerating almost any damaged or destroyed tissue, even missing limbs. *'Immortality:' Angels are immortal and do not age. Angels are immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. They are also beyond the need of food, water, or oxygen. If killed, she will merely reform in Heaven. *'Magical Manipulation': Angels can use this magical energy for various effects only a few which have been shown. Known abilities include the ability to project fire bolts, shapeshift. They can also summon celestial armor and burning swords at will. ** Ensnare Astral Bodies: Angels also possess certain powers enabling them to capture and detain the astral bodies (sheaths of the soul) of recently deceased human beings. ** Invisibility to humans: They can make themselves (or simply their wings) invisible to humans, although rare sensitives (four or five millions of them on Earth) may still see them (or the wings). ** Many angels can generate illusions and compel humans to obey their will and inflict pain to themselves. Powerful angels can even "switch off" humans for a limited amount of time, with potentially dangerous effects (such as miscarrying for pregnant women). ** Resurrection: Some angels can resurrect the dead by sharing their own divine essence with the deceased. * Winged Flight: The Angels possess large bird-like wings that protrude from their backs, who allow them to fly at incredible speed, and defy the laws of gravity. It has been shown that angels can fly with their wings on show, so they may be symbolic. | Abilities = Warriors, scholars, philosophers. The Angels speak aramatic. | AvgStrength = Varying level of strength | Weaknesses = They can be harmed and killed with heavenly-made weapons, and also by Judas' silver. An Angel powers can be decreased by removing their wings. This will make them mortal and can be as easily as killed as a human. In that state they are humans and their souls will be judged as such, and if they have sinned, they will go to Hell rather than Heaven. On Earth-85133, angels can kill humans only if commanded by Yahweh. While that rule was verified with Gabriel who was unable to defend himself against the Devil-Slayer. | GovernmentType = God (father/creator) | TechnologyLevel = Beyond humans | CulturalTraits = Servants of God. The Angels use the Angelic Script for their writings. | Representatives = 'Angels: Afterlife, Agent of Heaven, Andy, Angel of Death, Anielle, Arcturus, Armaziel, Azrael, Daniel, Emmael, Ephesus, Esther, Gabriel, Golden Angel, Lusa Gregor, Hafaza, Jodyquiel, Metatron, Harry Moran, Ruth, Sansenoy, Semangol, Senoy, Shemhazai, Spirit of Christmas, Thrasher, Todyquiel, Tzadqiel, Uriel, Vraniel The Grigori, fallen angels: Armaros, Azazel, Esphares, Ezekeel, Gadriel, Hafaza, Sariel, Tariel Fallen angels, now Demons: Asmodeus, Beelzebulb, Lilith, Lucifer, Kazann (Micah), Malachi, Olivier, Pazuzu, Sammael, Xaphan, Zadkiel; possibly Ghost of Christmas Past | Notes = * The First Book of Enoch listed fallen angels, and their spheres of influence. * Thor perceived the machination of Zadkiel and the attack on Heaven as a war made by "mighty gods". | Trivia = * Most Angels are a relatively recent addition to the Marvel Universe. While Demons have appeared as villains in many titles for many years, the comics had generally avoided featuring angels or directly mentioning the presence of the Judeo-Christian God until the 1990s (though a few Angel characters had appeared prior to this, mostly in older comics from the 1950s era). | Links = * }} Category:Heaven Category:Angels Category:Interdimensional Races Category:Winged Races Category:Islam Category:Christianity Category:Judaism Category:Zoroastrianism Category:Mitran Religion Category:Hyborian Age Deities Category:Erlik Worship